


S'mores

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: (that's the prompt I used), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Banter, Camping, Crushes, F/F, Femslash February, First Kiss, Fluff, Post-High School, Post-Hope's Peak Academy, S'mores, Stars, but i'm like, it's supposed to be a rest day, obsessed with stars, there's no day fifteen technically, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: Of course, the fire is an obvious source of warmth, but Kaede, sitting next to her on the rough log, provides a much more stable heat. Not that Maki intends on using it, but it’s still nice to feel the warmth radiating off of her friend. She doesn’t think that Kaede would mind being cuddled, necessarily (probably wouldn’t even realise the implications of such a thing; Kaede can be extremely dense and Maki’s been crushing on her since high school) it’s just that she knows she shouldn’t.There’s nobody here to see them right now, save for the trees and the other animals in this forest.---Maki and Kaede make s'mores.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Femslash February 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	S'mores

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash february day fifteen! the prompt i used was "stars" but this is actually a rest day so,,, yeah

The soft, crackling fire casts a gentle orangey light on Kaede’s face. Her plum eyes are glowing pools of water, illuminated in the center. In this lighting they look rosegold. Maki shivers and leans in closer to the warmth, holding out her hands. It’s June, but it’s been colder out here, so close to the ocean, and tonight is the last night of their trip.

Of course, the fire is an obvious source of warmth, but Kaede, sitting next to her on the rough log, provides a much more stable heat. Not that Maki intends on using it, but it’s still nice to feel the warmth radiating off of her friend. She doesn’t think that Kaede would mind being cuddled, necessarily (probably wouldn’t even realise the implications of such a thing; Kaede can be  _ extremely  _ dense and Maki’s been crushing on her since high school) it’s just that she knows she shouldn’t.

There’s nobody here to see them right now, save for the trees and the other animals in this forest. This whole campsite is empty of people, and their spot in particular is hidden away from the rest. Maki isn’t sure that she’d be able to maintain any semblance of self restraint if she willingly got that close to her friend. Anyway, Kaede doesn’t feel that way towards her, so it doesn’t matter regardless. She’s gonna stay in her spot, half a foot away, and use the fire to keep warm.

“I think this is your best one yet!” Kaede beams. Maki blinks, distracted by her smile (it’s been a long day, alright) before realising that Kaede is referring to the fire. She’s been making them, since Kaede can’t use kindling to save her life, and Maki kind of has a hand for them. Of course, this is because Maki has had to live on the streets in the past on missions, and if she doesn’t make a fire that means freezing to death, but she doesn’t mind keeping that information to herself if it means that Kaede will be impressed with her. “Should we break out the s’mores? It’s our last night, after all.”

“I don’t like s’mores,” Maki mumbles, and Kaede lets out a bubbly laugh, standing from the log-- Maki immediately mourns the loss of her heat-- and moving towards her backpack, pulling out the bag with the s’mores. They’ll be locking it up in bear cans later, but Kaede insisted on keeping out the s’mores. “The marshmallows are too sweet. And milk chocolate just tastes like sugar.”

“Okay, sour puss,” Kaede laughs again, shaking her head and dropping back down onto the log. “Maybe you don’t like them  _ separately,  _ but you’ll have to like them together! Besides, you haven’t been camping before, how do you know you don’t like s’mores?”

“Don’t you remember? That night we all slept in the courtyard back in high school because Momota wanted to sleep under the stars.” What an absolute moron. Maki suppresses the urge to roll her eyes at the memory. “Amami made s’mores. They were disgusting.”

“Okay, that’s Amami, though,” Kaede grins. The spark in her eyes makes Maki’s breath catch in her throat. “He travels by boat. Probably doesn’t even know how to make them right. What a lamer,” she  _ does  _ roll her eyes, but it’s exaggerated and Maki knows she’s doing it in good humour, because Kaede and Rantaro are really very close, even after all these years. “My s’mores, however, are perfect, and I insist you try at least one.”

“Isn’t it a DIY activity?”

“You’re too unenthusiastic! You’ll just light your marshmallow on fire! Watch and learn, Maki.” It never gets old, hearing Kaede say her given name like that, so Maki swallows down her protestations and simply watches the other woman spear the large, fluffy marshmallows on a stick. She puts one of them in her mouth as she begins to toast them. Kaede is very careful about it, revolving the stick so that every part of the marshmallow gets toasted. She holds it over the embers, too, not the flames. When she finishes, the marshmallow is golden brown, and Maki sees the chocolate melting in the s’more once it’s put together.

Obligingly, when Kaede hands her the treat, Maki takes a bite of it. It’s still way too sweet, but the marshmallow is warm and gooey in her mouth, and the chocolate melts on her tongue. The graham crackers provide an excellent balance as well. (To be fair, she hasn’t had s’mores in a while.)

As Kaede sets about making her own, a triumphant grin on her face, Maki turns her gaze up to the sky. It’s been overcast the last couple of nights, so they haven’t been able to see the stars, but tonight it’s clear, and the sky is large; a deep navy blue. Back in high school, when she crushed briefly on Kaito, she had a fascination with the stars. There are so many of them, and so far away. Kaito used to go off on these rants about how large the galaxy is, and how there are probably people out there just like them, going through the same struggles and living similar lives. The thought used to be so comforting to her. This idea that she wasn’t alone, no matter how much it felt like it.

But right now, between herself and the stars, Maki is pretty sure that nobody else in the universe is like Kaede Akamatsu, who has a smear of chocolate next to her mouth and a wide, breathtaking smile on her face.

“Why are you smiling like that? Did I get chocolate on my face?” She reaches up to wipe at her mouth with the back of her hand, and Maki starts laughing. “Hey! C’mon, don’t laugh at me,” Kaede protests, laughing a bit herself and killing the seriousness of the statement. “I mean it, Maki, I’ll-- if you don’t stop, I’ll really--”

“You’ll what?” Maki challenges with her eyebrows raised. “You’re soft, Kaede, I doubt you’ll really do anything that--”

Maki stops talking when Kaede leans forward and kisses her. She tastes like chocolate and marshmallows and graham crackers, and her lips are warm and soft. The kiss is short, abrupt, but when Kaede pulls away Maki’s heart pounds insanely hard, and it’s as though it never stopped.

“K--”

“I’m sorry,” Kaede blurts. “I didn’t mean to-- I shouldn’t have--”

“Kaede.” Maki cuts her off. Kaede’s expression is a bit strained, anxious. Maki’s never seen her making that face before. To chase it away, she leans forward and kisses her again.

(After all, there’s nobody here to see it except the trees and the animals. And the stars, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> i know it's another piece about stars i'm an astronomy whore
> 
> uhm
> 
> i like this ship. this piece is self indulgent and cliche as fuck but these ladies. these ladies. mmmnnn bisexual maki harukawa is unfortunately my life sauce so you're gonna have to deal with it
> 
> it's february ninth! we're vibing.
> 
> i dunno what else to say so i won't say anything at all y'all litty as hell
> 
> EDIT: reminder that there isn't a prompt for the fifteenth i'm just out here vibing ya know


End file.
